communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar
Siehe Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption um Adminrechte für ein inaktives Wiki zu beantragen. Siehe hier um ein Spotlight zu beantragen. ---- Anfragen dieser Art bitte nicht auf diese Diskussionsseite stellen. Spotlight Hi Avatar könntest du disen Spotlight hier in dieser Gallerie einfügen?thumb|255px P.S Es soll jetzt doch nächstes Jahr neue Domainen geben. Z.B stat .Berlin wird jetzt Wikia den URL auch verändern, in z.B de.legostarwars.wikia nicht mehr de.legostarwars.wikia.com? --Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 20:26, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Könntest du da bitte einen Schönheitsfehler ändern: Die Jedipedia.NET ist das größte deutschte Star-Wars Wiki!!! Die Jedipedia.DE ist das zweitgrößte in Deutschland und das drittgrößte weltweit! —Dieser unsignierte Kommentar ist von 93.247.243.104 (Diskussion • Beiträge). Bitte signiere deine Kommentare mit ~~~~! ::Darauf hatte ich auch noch hinweisen wollen... Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 15:26, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::: Von wem ist der unsignierte Beitrag? Aber ja, das stimmt. Das muss noch hier und im Wiki geändert werden! 501.legionDisku To-Do 00:08, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Als das Spotlight erstellt wurde, existierte jedipedia.net noch nicht einmal. Über die Beantragung einer Top-Level-Domain können wir nachdenken, wenn du uns die erforderlichen 185.000 Dollar zur Verfügung stellst ;) --Avatar 10:47, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hi Avatar könntest du noch den oberen Spotlight hier in dieser Gallerie einfügen? Und ich habe gedacht man kriegt das Geld wieder, wie ein Pfand. Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 15:38, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Uhrzeit Wieso funktioniert eigentlich die Ortszeitübernahme beim signieren nicht korrekt. Ganz "kaputt" kann die Funktion ja nicht sein, im Footer steht die korrekte Zeit (Serverzeit +2 Stunden), nur bei der Sig klappt das nicht. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/e4/IrritierterSmiley.gif Bei so Sachen wie Adminwahlen ist das schon eher blöd, wenn die Wahlen um 12:00 Uhr beginnen und ich dann "Schwarz auf Weiß" um 10:03 Uhr meine Stimme abgegeben habe. Datei:Sd24.gif [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif 10:30 12:00, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Das "könnte" man mit einem JavaScript fixen. Tim (SVG) 11:48, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) lookupcontribs für Weas-El Hallo Tim. Der Benutzer Weas-El hält inaktive Wikis von Spam frei und hilft mir bei der Verfolgung von Sockenpuppen. Viele Vandalen randalieren nicht nur in einem Wiki, weswegen ich, wenn Weas-El mehr als einmal auf einen Benutzer trifft, gucken muss, in welchen Wikis dieser Benutzer sein Unwesen noch treibt. Von daher wäre es ganz praktisch, wenn Du Weas-El der Gruppe lookupcontribs hinzufügst. Wäre das vertretbar? Tim (SVG) 15:02, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Weas-El hat mein Vertrauen - nur vergeben wir in der Regel keine Einzelrechte mehr. Sobald ich mal etwas Zeit und Ruhe finde, versuche ich mir eine passende Lösung einfallen zu lassen. --Avatar 12:37, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Forum dieses Wikis Hallo Avatar, mir ist so als hätte ich dich in dieser Sache schon einmal per Skype angeschrieben. Allerdings finde ich die Nachricht nicht in der History, es ist also eher wahrscheinlich, dass ich sie nicht richtig abgeschickt habe. Sorry also, falls ich mich wiederhole. ich würde gerne ein wenig Ordnung ins Forum bringen. Zum einen müsste da dringend mal wieder archiviert werden. Vielleicht kann man das einem Bot übertragen? Zum anderen gehen da ernsthafte Fragen zu Wikis bzw. Wikitext einher mit Themen, die meiner Meinung nach hart am Spam vorbeischrammen. Leider ist die Beschreibung dermaßen allgemein formuliert, dass es schwer fällt zu argumentieren, was ins Forum gehört und was nicht. Da heißt es: "Hier kannst du Hilfe erhalten oder anderen helfen. Keine Frage ist zu klein oder unwichtig, also fühl dich frei deine Frage zu stellen!" Das klingt eher nach Wikianswers als nach einem Hilfeforum. Früher hat es offensichtlich eine thematische Unterteilung gegeben, die dann abgeschafft wurde. Wir hatten schon einmal kurz darüber per Skype gesprochen. Ich würde gerne wieder ein bisschen mehr Struktur reinbringen. Mich würde interessieren, was deiner Meinung nach in dieses Forum hineingehört. Außerdem wüsste ich gerne, inwieweit ich bei der Organisation des Forums freie Hand habe bzw. mit wem ich mich absprechen sollte. Und last but not least... besteht die Möglichkeit, deinen Archiv-Bot für das Forum zu verwenden? Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 18:42, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Avatar. Ich erinnere noch einmal ein meine Anfrage von vor sechs Wochen. Du hast vermutlich viele andere Dinge um die Ohren, aber irgendeine Antwort wäre für mich tatsächlich hilfreicher als gar keine. --Weas-El ✉ 20:04, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Übernahme eines Wikis Hey (: Wir beide würden gerne das Victorious Wiki übernehmen. Es ist sehr klein und hat eigentlich keine aktiven Mitglieder, deswegen würden wir es gerne als Admins aufbauen. Wir würden uns freuen wenn das klappen würde. Gruß, Nιcкι (: 10:42, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) & Vany <3 10:43, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Captain Blackbeard 11:23, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe da noch eine Frage zu meinem Wikia, wie macht man auf der Startseite so eine Ordnung bsp: Jedipedia, alles in so Kästchen Ahoi Blackbeard Captain Blackbeard 11:23, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Darthipedia Hallo, wäre es vielleicht möglich das Darthipedia Wiki nur zur Darthipedia umzubenennen. Ich habe Wikia Support schon mehrmals angeschrieben, allerdings keine Rückmeldung erhalten. Danke. Spaß muss sein 13:05, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Das ist aber sehr ungewöhnlich. In der Regel gibt es spätestens nach 48 Stunden eine Antwort - gerade wenn es um solche einfachen Änderungen geht. Ich schau gleich nochmal im System nach, habe die Änderung aber bereits vorgenommen. --Avatar 13:26, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank. Ich habe es in meinen Mails erwähnt, allerdings war es nicht der einzige Punkt. Werden die Hauptseite und der Darthipedia-Namensraum gleich wieder da sein? --Spaß muss sein 13:29, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Vor der Umbennenung waren bereits einige Seiten im Namensraum, welche aber nun verloren gegangen sind. Wäre es möglich diese wiederherzustellen? --Spaß muss sein 13:38, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Die Hauptseite habe ich gerade umgebogen. Die Darthipedia-Namensraum-Seiten sollten eigentlich funktionieren. Falls nicht, bitte konkrete Problembeschreibung - am besten mit Links und/oder Beispielen. Danke :-) --Avatar 13:39, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Die eigentliche Version der Hauptseite, sollte diese sein. Ebenso hatte ich einige Seiten im Darthipedia-Namensraum: ::::::::*Lizenzbestimmung ::::::::*Diktatoren ::::::::*Diktatoren-Beschwerde ::::::::*Diktatoren-Wahlen ::::::::*Erste Schritte ::::::::Allerdings sind die alle weg. Wäre es möglich sie wiederherzustellen? --Spaß muss sein 13:43, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Sowie auch die Meldungen. --Spaß muss sein 13:49, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Entsprechende Seiten kann man außerdem nicht neu erstellen, da es sie, laut Datenbank schon gibt. --Spaß muss sein 14:09, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Lässt sich sicherlich alles machen. Kann aber erst heute nacht/morgen einen Blick drauf werden, sorry. --14:23, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::OK, vielen Dank. Es war nämlich wirklich einiges an Arbeit. --Spaß muss sein 14:24, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Hallo nochmals, ich wollte nur noch anmerken, dass sich noch weitere Seiten im Namensraum befunden haben. --Spaß muss sein 18:08, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ich möchte zwar nicht nerven, aber hattest du schonmal die Zeit drüberzugehen? --Spaß muss sein 12:54, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Spotlights für das Transformers Wiki Hallo Avatar, ich wollte dich fragen, ob das Transformers Wiki in die Spotlights kommt? Weil es, denke ich, alle Anforderungen dafür erfüllt. Lugnut 13:11, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Hallo Avatar, du scheinst derzeit stark ausgelastet zu sein, da wir noch keine Rückantwort erhalten haben. Ich und mein kleines Team würden sich über eine Kurze Rückmeldung sehr freuen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen LimeWire 12:33, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Revert: Jedipedia Hallo Avatar, ich habe heute zu meinem Erstaunen gesehen, dass du meine Änderung an der Seite Jedipedia kommentarlos zurückgesetzt hast. Ohne jetzt eine große neue Diskussion lostreten zu wollen, möchte ich gerne erklären, wie ich zu meiner Änderung gekommen bin: Ich kann verstehen, wenn ihr innerhalb von Wikia nicht anerkennen wollt, dass Jedipedia(.net) größer ist als de.jedipedia.wikia.com. Man könnte ja Leser und Autoren verlieren, was für euch sicherlich nicht wünschenswert ist. Was mich erheblich stört ist jedoch folgendes, was ich auch entfernt habe: Sie wird als größtes deutschsprachiges Fan-Wiki in der Liste der größten Wikis weltweit von Wikimedia auf Platz 253. aufgeführt. Denn dass ist eine glatte Lüge. Im Moment wird die Jedipedia dort überhaupt nicht aufgeführt, da die Liste auf 200 Einträge gekürzt wurde. Aber zuvor wurde de.jedipedia.wikia.com auf Platz 253 geführt, doch Jedipedia(.net) wurde auf Platz 232 der Liste einsortiert. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich meine mathematischen Grundverständnisse anzweifeln muss, aber damit scheint mir de.jedipedia.wikia.com nicht das größte deutschsprachige Fanwiki, und auch nicht das größte deutschsprachige Star-Wars-Wiki zu sein. Denn auch wenn ich nachvollziehen kann, dass man die Jedipedia(.net) Wikia-intern nicht an die große Glocke hängen will, sollte man, wenn man externe „Belege“ anführt, diese auch korrekt übernehmen und nicht dermaßen dreist missbrauchen. Daher wäre ich froh, wenn du mir vielleicht im Nachhinein noch eine Begründung für den Revert geben könntest. Außerdem wäre es schön, wenn du den Eintrag so anpasst, dass er wieder den Fakten entspricht, da meine Änderung ja nicht gebilligt wurde. Viele Grüße, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 15:53, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :PS: Das euer Spam-Filter mich diesen Beitrag zweifach schreiben lässt, weil ich Jedipedia.net geschrieben habe, ist einfach nur lächerlich. Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 15:53, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::+1 --85.178.79.5 16:21, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::Schade, dass du hierauf nicht reagiert hast. Ich habe den Satz zur Wiki-Liste jetzt erneut entfernt. Solltest du die Änderung noch einmal zurücksetzen wollen, fänd' ich es toll, wenn du dazu Stellung nehmen könntest, damit man das klären kann. Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 23:27, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Interlanguage Links left|thumbHi, ich wollte alle deutschen Seiten der Metro 2033 Wiki mit den englischen Seiten der englischen Metro 2033 Wiki verlinken, die das gleiche Thema behandeln. Im Internet habe ich gesehen, das ich folgendes tun muss: en:Artikelname in englisch. Hab ich auch gemacht, doch es wird mir angezeigt, das diese Seite nicht existiert. Zum Beispiel die Seite Artjom, es müsste ja dann lauten en:Artyom. Es wird mir nur ein roter Link gezeigt. Der Name sollte eigentlich richtig geschrieben sein. Hier die URL: http://de.metro2033.wikia.com/wiki/Artjom Danke Vault 87 Dweller 18:00, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Percy Jackson Wiki Hallo, im deutschen Percy jackson wiki gibt es eine Seite namens Fucking Dad, was natürlich nichts mit Percy Jackson zu tun hat. Da es dort keinen aktiven Administrator oder b-crat gibt würde ich dich bitten, diese vielleicht zu löschen. Außerdem, wie lange muss man in einem Wiki aktiv sein, in dem es keinen aktiven sysop gibt, um Administrator werden zu können? Muss ich das zwangsläufig bei den Wiki Adoptionen machen? [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 17:45, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Menara. Die Löschung der Seite habe ich veranlasst. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 18:50, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Neue vorlage! Sieh dir das mal an: Bitte tu das in deine Diskussionsseite miteinbauen!--NOAH SPECK ALS COLEMAN99 23:25, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Umbenennung Hallo, könnten sie bitte mein Wiki http://de.whillipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite (WHILLIPEDIA Wiki) bitte in Whillipedia umbenennen, weil mir da ein Fehler beim eintippen des Namens unterlaufen ist, oder Wikia sagen dass die das machen sollen. Danke im Vorraus. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Vady 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 17:35, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, könnten sie WHILLIPEDIA Wiki bitte in Yodipedia umbenennen? Da das auf der Benutzerversammlung beschlossen wurde. Danke im Vorraus. MfG Vady 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 16:02, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Angriff auf mein Wikia Hallo, seit geräumiger Zeit wird mein Wikia immer wieder von Gästen heimgesucht, die manche Seiten derartig verarschen und mit rassistischem und beleidigendem Inhalt zutexten. Ich habe schon einige Seiten geschützt, aber irgendwie können sie diese Seite trotzdem ohne Probleme verändern. Ich weiß, um wen es sich dabei handelt, da ich IP's verglichen habe, aber leider will die Person nicht aufhören. Was soll ich tun? Kann ich sämtliche Seiten meines Wikias so schützen, dass niemand außer ich erstmal schreiben kann? Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Sniez 09:16, 8. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Sniez. Ich bin mal so frei zu antworten. Neue Benutzer komplett auszusperren, sollte es denn möglich sein, halte ich für wenig sinnvoll. Letztendlich wird das dazu führen, dass sich niemand mehr am Wiki beteiligt, denn die Hemmschwelle sich erst freischalten zu lassen wird ziemlich hoch sein. :Meine Empfehlung ist die: Mach die Beiträge rückgängig und sperre die IPs für ein paar Tage ohne einen weiteren Kommentar zu verlieren. Auf keinen Fall solltest du emotional reagieren. Die Benutzer werden irgendwann die Lust verlieren, wenn sie merken, dass sie niemanden nerven können. Wenn es dir zu viel wird, such dir Leute, die dir helfen und gib ihnen "Rollback"-Rechte. Poste doch bitte mal einen Link zu deinem Wiki. Du kannst dich auch an die Jungs von der Volunteer Spam Task Force wenden. Die haben besondere Tools, mit denen viele Beiträge eines Vandalen auf einmal entfernt werden können. :Ein kleiner Trick: Du kannst Vandalismus beim Zurücksetzen auch verstecken. Geh auf die Seite der Beiträge eines Benutzers, hänge ?bot=1 an die URL an, aktualisiere die Seite und klicke dann bei den Beiträgen auf "Zurücksetzen". Der Beitrag des Vandalen und deine Rücksetzung werden dadurch in der Liste der letzten Bearbeitungen versteckt. Mehr dazu unter Hilfe:Zurücksetzen. :Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 11:25, 8. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Geht es um das Ingeniatus Wiki? --Weas-El ✉ 13:08, 8. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: Ja, geht es, und heute hat ein erneuerter Angriff stattgefunden. Sniez 18:12, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Wo muss ich mich melden ... oder zur Kandidatur stellen, wenn ich mich auch in Wikia als Helfer zur Verfügung stellen möchte? LG, --Hardcore-Mike 11:36, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Adminanfrage Hallo wiki helfer ! Ich brauche dringet deine Hilfe bei einem anderen es heißt Anna und die Liebe. Dort möchte ich Adnim werden um das wiki retten zu können! Aber allein schaff ich das nicht und mit Seiten geschaltung und so weiter kenn ich mit aus.Und deswegen wäre es schön wenn du mir helfen könntest dieses Wiki weiter auf zu bauern.Honey15 10:45, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) DANKE ! :Hier kannst du deinen Antrag auf Erteilung der Adminrechte stellen. Geht vielleicht etwas schneller, da Tim offensichtlich hier nicht mehr so aktiv ist. --Hardcore-Mike 11:16, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Tim! Ich wollte dich fragen ob ich das http://de.musik.wikia.com über nehmmen darf weil der gürnder und es amnscheint auch kein admin dort gibt. Wie gesagt der gründer ist nicht mehr aktiv.Honey15 16:04, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Uncyclopedia wird als gefährliche Seite eingestuft Tach mal wieder! Wir, die deutsche Uncyclopedia, hätten da gern mal wieder ein Problem und zwar folgendes: Man kann nicht vernünftig von facebook auf die deutsche Uncyclopedia verlinken. So berichtet uns jedenfalls ein Facebook-User (bin selber nicht bei Facebook). Wenn man bei Facebook einen Link auf einen Uncyclopedia-Artikel setzt, dann läuft das über die Domain de.uncyclopedia.org, und diese wird von Facebook als gefährlich eingestuft (weil der Site Advisor von McAfee die Adresse uncyclopedia.org als gefährlich einstuft). Wer dann in Facebook auf so einen Uncyclopedia-Link klickt, bekommt eine Warnung mit dem Hinweis, er solle doch besser nicht dorthin gehen (etwa so: http://i.imgur.com/CX9BY.jpg). Leider kann man auf der Site Advisor-Seite nicht erkennen, was McAfee eigentlich genau an Uncyclopedia auszusetzen hat. Es gibt aber die Möglichkeit, sich an McAfee zu wenden und um eine Korrektur der Seiteneinschätzung zu bitten. Ich finde, wikia sollte das tun; wikia ist meines Wissens der Domaininhaber und sollte auch genug Einfluss haben, jedenfalls mehr als ein kleiner Administrator :) Lässt sich das einrichten? Es wäre doch erstrebenswert, wenn jeder Facebook-Benutzer uns problemlos verlinken könnte. Danke für die Unterstützung. NaturalBornKieler 09:50, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Tim! Ich möchte nur wissen, wie man sein eigenes Wiki löscht bzw kannst du mein Wiki löschen? LG Tini 13:02, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hier der Link: http://de.bernhardinervomsteinbauerhof.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:WikiActivity